gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Outcast
Outcast is an original song which is featured in Sweet Dreams, the nineteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, and Unique with the rest of the New Directions as back-up. In the episode it is written by Marley. As Finn and Will decide to work as a team to work New Directions past Regionals to Nationals, Will cancels the set list for Regionals and asks Marley to teach everyone one of her original songs, Outcast. She happily agrees. Just before the song begins, Kurt and Rachel are back at their New York apartment and news about whether Rachel has gotten the role has finally come. As Rachel says she has a callback for Fanny in Funny Girl, the song begins. Marley sings as she stands in the auditorium stage while everyone in the Glee Club watches her. Slowly, the Glee Club joins her on stage and sings with her. They dance and enjoy themselves, representing what they're singing, outcasts. Will looks intrigued at the Glee Club and joins in at the ending of the song, performing a cartwheel as he gets on stage. Together they all put their hands in together and release. Despite Finn having said earlier in the episode that he will be working with Will to lead the Glee Club once again, he does not appear during the song. He also doesn't appear for the rest of the series, which can be explained by his actor Cory Monteith entering rehab, and later by his death. Lyrics Marley: Who's to say, Who's not okay? The breakaways, Will outlast, will outlast Jake: Sticks and stones, Won't break these bones They're just some drones, To get past, I'll get past Unique with Jake: Feeling downcast, Like an outcast Underdogs, it's time to bite back! Marley with Kitty and New Directions: We are, we are, we are, (Marley: Are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Star!) Marley with Jake, Kitty, and New Directions: We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! There's nothing you can say, (Marley: Say!) To blow our dreams away! (Marley: Away!) We rise above the fray! (Marley: Fray!) We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! Ryder with Kitty: In this skin, I'm better than, I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that Jake with Marley: The test of time will show who shines It will be mine Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh Unique with Jake (New Directions): Feel (Feel) ing (Ing) down (Down) cast (Cast), (Marley: You're feeling) Like (Like) an (An) out (Out) cast (Cast) (Marley: Like an outcast) Un (Un) der (Der) dogs (Dogs), it's (It's) (Marley: Yeah!) time (Time) to Jake and Unique with New Directions: It's time to bite back! Marley with Kitty and New Directions: We are, we are, we are (Marley: Are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Star!) Marley with Jake, Kitty, and New Directions: We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! There's nothing you can say, (Marley: Say!) To blow our dreams away! (Marley: Away!) We rise above the fray! (Marley: Fray!) We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! Jake and Marley: I'd rather be outrageous than, Ryder and Unique: Just another dull cliché again! Jake and Marley: I'd rather be a rainbow than, Marley and Unique: Just some shade of gray! Ryder (New Directions): We are, we are, we are (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Stronger from every scar, (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Marley: Yeah...) Brighter than any star (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Marley: Yeah...) The outcast (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Jake: The outcast... New Directions: Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa! Marley with Jake, Kitty, and New Directions: Stronger from every scar! Kitty with Jake and New Directions (Marley): The outcast! (Outcast!) O-o-outcast! (Outcast!) New Directions: Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa! Jake and Kitty with New Directions (Marley): (Oooh!) Brighter than any star! (Oooh!) The outcast! Marley with New Directions: O-o-outcast! (Jake: The outcast...) New Directions: Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa! Marley with Jake, Kitty, and New Directions: We are, we are, we are, (Unique: Yes, we are!) The outcast! O-o-outcast! Trivia * The only song to be sung together by all five season four newbies. Gallery OUT1.png Outcast karley.gif 2outcast karley.gif 1outcast karley.gif Outcast.png Jarley169.png Jarley903.gif Jyley.gif Pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem jyley.gif Ryleyoutcast.gif SDshot17.png gle_419_performance_Outcast_tagged_640x360_26573891741.jpg Glee-Outcast-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg OUT2.jpg tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n6mlc8LYu21ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Original Songs